The present invention refers to a carton for dispensing sheet material and in particular to a carton having a cutting edge to cut off desired lengths of said sheet material.
The prior art discloses cartons for dispensing sheet material having cutting edges. In some cases the cutting edges have been formed by attaching a serrated metal strip to the carton either at an edge or intermediate point in the path of the sheet material emanating from the carton.
Also in the prior art a cutting edge has been formed on the carton blank itself by the application of an indurating material to an edge either before or after cutting the edge in a serrated pattern.